


Incoming Message!

by cecilchu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, alcohol mention, and is shocked by its contents, in-universe fic is pwp, matesprits sharing badfic, otherwise it's just a cute ficlet where ardeen reads a fic, underage troll in in-universe fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilchu/pseuds/cecilchu
Summary: Valeba sends Ardeen yet another terribly written erotic fic.





	Incoming Message!

Ardeen settled down onto his couch with a cup of tea and his husktop to check if he had any messages on Trollian. As usual, there were no new notifications, so he went to the chat he had open with Valeba and read her latest message.

[AA]: Hey, Ardeen, check this out. I'll save the word vomit for after you've read some of it. Though, as a teaser, Careen thinks this shit's amazing. Might want to get some shitty whiskey to drink while you read. Don't want to waste the good shit on this.

He laughed a bit at the accuracy of her suggestion before taking a deep breath and clicking the link that was included. After navigating to where he left off, he took a drink of his tea and started reading. He didn't even get a quarter of the way down the page before snickering. There's realistic drawings? I think that counts under porn by now. Granted, this story has a worse plot than those plotless erotic romances. He shuddered at the thought and continued reading. He slugged through more of the fic while cringing and questioning his decisions until he got to a confession. Yeah, because you just pail each other the moment you realize your feelings are so red they're bleeding onto your ex-matesprit. They're probably going to be matesprits as soon as they're done pailing though. He took a bored drink from his cup of tea and spat it out onto his computer screen upon reading the next few lines.

"What the fuck?! That is a 5 sweep old troll watching her lusus? I don't know. But watching her pail!" He looked at the paragraph in horror before noticing his screen was covered in tea and hurriedly trying to wipe it off with his sleeve. Once his screen was dry he pulled up Trollian and furiously asked her why the fuck something could be this bad. After a few minutes, he took a deep breath and minimized the story window so only Trollian was visible. What the fuck…Guess I'm not getting much further right now. I'll try later tonight. He shook his head and shut his husktop before getting up and grabbing his sword. He made a mental note to ask Valeba how she even found this once she returned. Though, he'll most likely forget his question in the wave of adrenaline that crashes into his hive when she does.


End file.
